「MISSION： 変わる」
by sougihime
Summary: (L/N), (F/N). 15 years old, freshly graduated from middle school. Average looks, mid-high intelligence. Specialty: housework. Current occupation… housewife? [Reader/Various] [AU]


**Another one's born from watching too many reverse harem animus and Yamato Nadeshiko Shichihenge... I'm sorry everyone, please bury me "orz**

* * *

******「MISSION： 変わる」  
**[ It's already impossible in the first place... ]

* * *

It was rough. Life, that's what. Having four younger siblings in need of food, clothes and school expenses, a lousy joke of a father (who, if you may add, has run away from home leaving debts), and a sickly mother… honestly, it was _horrible._ How are you supposed to feed your family if you don't work? Answer: none. The only option you have is to work, work, _and work and work and workworkwork._ Juggling all these part time jobs aren't easy when you have to go through exams, though…

And, well, as many would have it, your marks dropped down, and down. Seeing your depressed face—as if the world had shattered in front of you—your friends all asked you, _"How much did you get?" _How the hell were you supposed to reply when all you got was either 5 or 6?!

"I'm sorry, mother…" You said weakly, as you looked down, unable to meet your mother's eyes. You had spread your exam papers on the floor, and you felt ashamed; very much so.

"It's okay—_cough—_it's mother's fault… for being sickly like this," she replied, as she gave you a warm smile. You couldn't help but to tear up and hug her. She was always so weak, and her condition gets worst as the day passes. When your father ran after giving the divorce documents, she looked a bit relieved (because your father was always useless, day in and day out), but she forced herself to work for a father's share too, thus resulting in her condition right now.

"But… but mother! It's _all _that dumb father's fault!" You shouted, "It's not mother's fault at all…"

Your mother smiled again, this time with a hint of sorrow. "It's all over now. That man is… no more."

"But mother… you're such a kind, gentle and amazing woman… why did you marry such a lousy man?" You asked, with tears in your eyes. "If you didn't, then—"

Your mother shushed you. "If I didn't marry him then I wouldn't have given birth to you… and your little brothers," She coughed, "Perhaps that was what God has dictated. For me to marry your father, give birth to all of my strong, cute children… and that was all. That was our role, and now that we have fulfilled it, there was no need for him to stay any longer."

"But that's—"

"It might sound cruel to you," Your mother interrupted, "But one day you'll understand."

"Mo—"

At that, the oldest of your little brothers, Hiroshi, currently in sixth grade, barged in. "Mom! _Nee-chan_! I got full marks on my math test!" He shouted in glee, as he flapped his test paper right in front of your eyes. _Crap, _just when you're about to forget about your abominable test scores…

"_Nee-chwaaaaaaaan_-!" A loud cry was heard from outside the room, and you immediately stood up.

"That's Saeki!" You said, "He must've tripped or something..." Your mother gave you a nod, and that was enough a cue for you to run out towards the (small) living room where your brother's crying.

You immediately held his arms tight, and looked at him right in the eyes, "Saeki," You said, and your youngest brother, a kindergartner, sniffed. "You're a man. You _have _to be strong to protect mother, along with your brothers and I. Don't cry; tears doesn't suit you."

He sniffed, "But... Saeki wants to pwotect _nee-chan_ too…"

You gave him an energetic smile. "Mother's the number one priority, Saeki."

Then, the house bell rung, and you quickly went to open the door. Just as you thought, it was your second and third oldest brother, Haru and Hajime; fifth and fourth graders. "Mother, sister, we're back!", Hajime shouted. He was the most energetic, whilst Haru was… his complete polar opposite.

"Welcome back, Haru, Hajime!" You welcomed, "The lunch is ready. Wash your hands first and change!"

"Yeeees!" Hajime said, and Haru gave you a nod. That boy would probably eat as fast as the wind and went back to his room, studying or reading as usual.

Saeki tugged on your clothes, "_Nee-chan, _Saeki wants to eat too…"

You smiled warmly. "Let's eat, then, Saeki."

* * *

The next day, you were… _gloomy._

And that's an _extremely extreme _understatement.

"(F-F/N)-chan, are you okay?!" Your best friend, Hinako, shouted. "M-more importantly, are you even alive?!"

You looked up slowly, your face devoid of any color. "I-I-I don't even… k-know…" You muttered, "I hate myself right now. Where will I continue my school with these scores? Actually, do I even have any money at all?"

"N-n-n-no, no, no (F/N)-chan…!" She shouted, "Please don't give up…!"

You immediately hugged her. "How am I supposed to _not _give up? The only school I'm going to be able to enter is that infamous yankee-filled high school! I can't give bad influences for my brothers!"

Your friend quieted down, seemingly thinking. "AH!" She suddenly yelled, "I saw a _really _good paying job! Full-time, though, and I'm not sure the details."

"Full-time… that means… no school?" You asked, tears in your eyes, "Am I really going to have to drop out?"

"I'm not sure yet!" Your friend said, trying to cheer you up. "In any case, let's try to get the job first and think later!"

**HIRING A HOUSEKEEPER**

_All your living fees will be covered; you only need to do the following:_

_Cooking_

_Cleaning_

_Babysitting_

_Occasional educating_

_Test will be held in Takuragane Office, xx Street. Come any time you want. Whichever age, whatever kind of person is fine, as long as you're able to do your job properly and pass the test.  
More details will be told when you've passed the tests. That is all__._

"…."

"…Hinako-chan, is this the 'job' you were talking about?" You asked, as you looked at your friend incredulously.

"Well, actually, yes," She replied, "But it does… sound a bit… uh…"

You finished for her, **"Very, very, **_**really, extremely **_**suspicious."**

Hinako teared up, as she brushed her long hair towards her face to cover it, "I'm sorry, (F/N)-chan! I might've given you false hope…"

"But but… it might not be a really bad deal…" You said, and you thought that perhaps you've lost your mind. "There's no other choice! Living fees covered means mother have one less person to worry about!"

"Are you really going to the tryout?!" Hinako said.

"YES!"

"_(F/N)-chan… this doesn't sound like a good idea," _was what she wanted to say, but looking at your hopeful eyes, she just doesn't have the heart to. _"Also, what's up with 'occasional educating' and 'babysitting'...?"_

* * *

When you followed the address on the ad, what you saw was something _totally _different than what you had expected. A big, _big _Japanese-styled house… with a certain dark aura surrounding it. There weren't any greeneries (all of them have withered), and… _is that a human skull?!_

"_I… shouldn't have come here."_ You thought, _"Hinako-chan, why'd you have to leave me and go to your cram school?!"_

You looked around, worried. _"Crap… this looks like a _yakuza _headquarters!" _You inwardly screamed. What if you died here?! Who'll take care of Hiroshi, Haru, Hajime and Saeki then?! Who'll work part time to get them money to eat?! Will they starve to death!? Your mother's medication hasn't been taken care of either…!

Someone suddenly touched your shoulder, and scared you _a whole lot._

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" You screamed out, "I-I'm—" You instantly turned around when you heard a chuckle.

It was just… a… normal person, after all! A young man with black hair... he looked like he's just your usual neighbor! "Miss, are you lost? Or… are you… don't tell me…"

You immediately put out the ad you tore from the streetlamp pole. "I… I was wondering if it's still—"

"YES!" The young man with short, black hair replied, with a kind smile on his face. "I'm Akagi. What's your name, young miss?"

"I'm (L/N) (F/N), but…"

"Nice to meet you then, (L/N)-chan! We're probably going to part soon, but let's be friends!" He then turned around and—

_What the heck, did you just have a glimpse of his dragon-tattooed back?!_


End file.
